The Social Ladder - Drarry
by connormckay72
Summary: After a plan Draco conducted with Pansy is ruined, Draco needs to act fast, for he is in love. Probably out of character, I apologize.


"Pansy, I've fucked up. Again." Draco said with an annoyed sigh as he ran a hand through his bleach blonde hair. Pansy looked up from her steaming cup of Coffee with a raised eyebrow.

"You do that a lot, I've noticed. Sure you're not overreacting like last time?" She asked in-between taking a small sip, feeling the warmth of the liquid travel down her throat.

"I'm not overreacting!" Draco said rather loudly, slamming his hands down on the wooden table. "I've left him. Or, well, he life me." He said, looking down in shame, not bothering to reach the judgmental eyes of ms. Parkinson.

"Tragic." She said, placing the Cup on the table with a soft 'clink.' "What happened?" She asked, pushing back some hair over her shoulder that she let grow ever since graduating Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy took a deep breath in before saying, "he found out about our plan. How we were using him." His voice was shaking, cracking slightly, which only happened when he was either lying or leaving out a vital piece of information.

"So I'm assuming you won't be climbing up the social ladder, then?" She asked calming, staring at her friend through her Eyelashes.  
"Pansy, that's not what's important!" Draco cried out in frustration.

"Oh?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. "From what we were, the plan was for him to be head-over-heels for you and then, in turn, make you climb up this so called 'social ladder.' Tell me, Draco dearest, if the plan not working isn't important, then what is?"  
This was met with a blush, followed by a quick scowl. He rolled his eyes, picked up the Coffee and began talking, "you know bloody well what the problem is." He said under his breath in a threatening manner.

Pansy looked up, as if in thought quickly before bringing her gaze back down to Malfoy and shaking her head with a fake expression of confusion. The man let out a frustrated sigh, running both hands over his face.

Since the War that happened at Hogwarts had happened, the Malfoy name was compared the the likes of homeless; they had no power anymore. No authority. Draco hated it and was then desperate to make people know his name, make people give the recognition he had completely deserved. So, to climb the 'social ladder' he and his best-friend, Pansy, had created a plan. Make Potter fall in love with Malfoy, and in turn, make Malfoy quickly be one of the most popular figures within the wizarding world, as it once was when they were in Hogwarts.

However, the plan seemed to backfire. He was starting to feel… things. Feelings. Feelings that Malfoys shouldn't feel, at least not for people of the same gender. Every time Malfoy saw Draco, his heart skipped a beat and he couldn't stop staring, no matter how hard he tried. Every time Harry spoke, Malfoy developed Butterflies in his stomach. These feelings were new, they were raw, they also happened to be unacceptable.

Feelings were the whole reason Draco was in-front of Pansy, almost near the blink of a breakdown. It was instantly decided.  
Malfoy hated feelings.

"I like him." Draco muttered, resting his face within his hands, successfully hiding himself away from his friend.

"What was that?" Pansy said, putting her hand behind her ear, pretending she hadn't heard.

"I. Like. Him." Draco now growled, a bit louder. This had caused a small laugh to escape his friends lips, quickly being covered by sipping on her scolding Coffee, instantly regretting it as the heat went over her tongue and lips.

"Like? Love is more suitable." She mumbled to herself, under her breath. She let out a sigh, letting her hands fall onto her lap as she stared at the boys face. A pink tint rose to his cheek, however, much to Pansy's surprise, he didn't deny the claim that she had stated.

"So tell me. What happened."

"We, well, got in a fight. I let out something along the lines of, 'this plan never would have worked.' One thing led to another, he broke up with me, kicked me out and I don't know what to do now. As you said, I… well… yeah."

"Does he know you love him now, though?" Pansy asked, getting a shake of his head as a reply. She let out a groan of annoyance. "Get him Roses, preferably one of his favorite color, go to his house and announce in a dramatic way that you love him. Thank me later for the marvelous idea." She said, quickly getting up from the leather seats and making her way to the front door of the Cafe'.

"Wait! Pansy-" He began to say, quickly finding himself short for words. "I, uh, thanks. Wait, no. You told me to do something awfully cliche', so no, not thanks!"

Pansy shrugged as she gripped the iron handle to the door, "I assume Potter liked romantic, sappy cliche's?" And with that, she opened the door and walked out, leaving Draco there alone with his thoughts and dreaded feelings.

Draco stood at the front steps in-front of Harry's house, bouquet of red roses grasped tightly in his hand and hidden behind his back. He ran a hand through his sleek hair, making sure it was patted down, drew in air and knocked on his fake former boyfriend's door, all confidence instantly leaving in an instant.

A grumble could be heard from within the house, followed by a quick yet loud, "coming!" Draco straightened his back, making sure that even though he didn't feel confident, he was going to look it.

Harry opened the door, a frown instantly forming on his face when he saw who was on the other side. "Oh, well hello, Malfoy." He said without a trace of emotion.

"I-I-I-I, uh… Hello, Harry." He stuttered nervously, feeling sweat form on his forehead as he fiddled with the stem of the Roses while continuing to hide them behind his back.

"What do you want?" Harry asked bitterly, taking a cautious step forward. Draco's eyes widened quickly before he brought his hands out from behind his back and in-front of Harry.

"For you, that's if you, er, want them, of course." A blush spread across both the boy's cheeks before Harry reached out and plucked them from the pale boys hands.

"Explain."

"What?"

"Why you faked it, why you faked it all. You basically fucked me sideways with a Cactus." Harry said, slowly taking a quick sniff of the Roses, a small smile flickering across his face upon the smell of Roses filled the space he was in.

"That's the thing, Harry… I… I… I… I love you." Draco Malfoy said, his voice getting quieter by the second before erupting in a laugh.

"Fucked you sideways with a Cactus? Oh god, that would have… hurt… Oh." He said, his laughter quickly disappearing once he realized what Harry was practically saying.

A smile appeared across Harry's face. He stepped to the side, causing an area for Draco to walk through the doorway. "Glad I could make you laugh, Draco. Please come in, I've found myself missing you."

With a smile, Draco took Harry's hand and walked into the small house.


End file.
